


hand in hand

by Misty_Reeyus



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/pseuds/Misty_Reeyus
Summary: “Might I have this dance?”





	hand in hand

**Author's Note:**

> written for [Yustelle Week](http://herestotheroadahead.tumblr.com/post/174517397426/yustelle-week-2018-will-run-from-september) > Day 3: High-five/Handshake

A royal ball isn’t exactly Yuri’s scene.

Shoved into formal wear, surrounded by nobles and councilmen, forced to take part in overly polite conversations about meaningless topics…honestly, this is one scene that Yuri would be more than happy to avoid for his entire life. But his invitation came directly from the princess, and while Yuri cares little about the propriety and politics involved in such an event, he’s willing to be here if only to provide Estelle some moral support. Besides, he’s not the only friend Estelle invited, and Yuri always likes seeing the rest of the gang again.

On the other side of the ballroom, Judy holds her head high, elegantly sipping at a glass of red wine while she chats up several starstruck noblemen. Hovering just a few steps away from that crowd is Rita, her arms crossed petulantly as she gives the stink-eye to anyone who wanders too close. Just behind Yuri, Karol helps himself to the buffet table, shoving several plates’ worth of fancy snacks into his large bag as inconspicuously as possible. And Raven…well, Raven doesn’t even seem to be in the room anymore, having somehow managed to slip away from all the “festivities”.

Lucky bastard. Maybe once he’s done covering for Karol, Yuri will follow the old man’s example.

“Hey, Yuri!”

But before Yuri can even begin to hatch up an escape plan, Estelle’s familiar voice cries out, prompting him to turn towards her. She leaves whatever conversation she was having with Flynn and Ioder at the front of the ballroom and heads Yuri’s direction, her strides so quick that the folds of her puffy blue skirt sway up to reveal her ankles. Estelle slows to a stop just two steps away from him, and, after a quick curtsy, expectantly holds out her hand.

Somewhat confusedly, Yuri obliges her, letting his palm slide over hers. He wonders if perhaps she means to pull him into a handshake, much like she did the very first time they met—but, no. Instead, Estelle gently rotates his hand in hers and then tugs it up to her face, kissing the very tops of his knuckles without once breaking eye contact. Heat instantly rushes to Yuri’s cheeks, and something abruptly _throbs_ within his chest.

Oh, spirits, that literally just made his heart skip a beat.

“Yuri Lowell,” Estelle croons, her lips still brushing lightly over his skin, “might I have this dance?”

For a while, Yuri can only stare back at her, shock-still and silent. It’s only when Karol starts snickering behind him that Yuri snaps out of his stupor, clearing his suddenly dry throat.

“I…I would love to,” Yuri agrees, and quickly pastes on a probably unconvincing smirk. “But don’t blame me when I screw us both up.”

Estelle simply chuckles and pulls him towards the dance floor. As he’s dragged off, Yuri glances back at Karol, who shoots him a smug little grin and a wave goodbye. Yuri sticks his tongue out at the boss before returning his focus to Estelle, who promptly helps him position his hands and begins counting under her breath, for his benefit, “ _one_ two three, _one_ two three…”

Yuri straightens up and keys in on the thrumming of the violins, recalls the waltz steps that Estelle taught him some time ago in preparation for precisely this type of situation. Yuri’s not exactly great at the dance, and he doubt he ever will be, but he’s passable enough to make it through the whole song without either of them tumbling to the floor.

“You did well,” Estelle tells him when they’re done, as they both rise from their final bows to each other.

Yuri scoffs. “I stepped on your feet twice.”

“And that’s two times less than our previous dance, so it’s worth celebrating.” Estelle smiles, holding her left hand out to the side of her head in a gesture Yuri instantly recognizes. “The sign of victory?” she proposes, green eyes twinkling.

Yuri shakes his head but humors her, mirroring her position, then smacking his palm against hers when she does her distinctive little twirl-jump towards him. Estelle happily clasps her hands together in front of her chest, and Yuri meets her gaze with a grateful grin.

Well, okay. Maybe this party isn’t all that bad.


End file.
